Amiibo
center|350px amiibo es un conjunto de figuras y tarjetas que pueden interaccionar con varios juegos de Nintendo utilizando la tecnología NFC para obter bonus o contenido exclusivo. Funcionalidad general Los amiibo son compatibles con Wii U, Nintendo 3DS (con un adaptador NFC), New Nintendo 3DS y Nintendo Switch. Para que estos interactuen con un juego, deben colocarse en el punto de lectura NFC de la consola: en Wii U debe colocarse sobre la marca que hay en la esquina inferior izquierda del Gamepad, en Nintendo 3DS sobre el lector NFC (accesorio independiente a la consola) y en New Nintendo 3DS sobre la pantalla táctil (la pantalla inferior). Sin embargo, también deben colocarse allí los amiibo cuando el juego esté listo para escanearlos (la parte donde permite escanearlos varía según el juego que se esté utilizando). Dependiendo del juego, el funcionamiento de los amiibo cambia: puede únicamente leer datos del amiibo o puede almacenarse datos en el dispositivo para utilizarlos posteriormente. En el primero suele ser para desbloquear contenido como ropa para los personajes u objetos especiales, mientras que en el segundo se suele tratar de la representación del personaje en el juego. Sin embargo, un amiibo únicamente puede almacenar información de un único juego, por lo que al guardar datos de un segundo se sobrescribirán a los del primero. Lista de amiibo de la saga Fire Emblem cuenta con una serie de amiibo propia, compuesta por un total de 4 figuras, además de los seis personajes jugables en Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS y Super Smash Bros. for Wii U que forman parte de la serie Super Smash Bros. Serie Fire Emblem Serie Super Smash Bros. Lista de juegos compatibles con amiibo de la saga Únicamente un juego de la saga es compatible con amiibo: *Fire Emblem Fates: al escanearse los amiibo de Marth, Ike, Lucina o Daraen es posible hablar con ellos para obtener accesorios exclusivos e incluso hacer que se unan al ejército del jugador. Actualmente los amiibo de Roy y Corrin, así como el resto de figuras y tarjetas, no son compatibles con este juego. *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia: al escanear cualquiera de los amiibo de la franquicia, se invoca un héroe fantasma basado en el personaje del amiibo en cuestión, el cual será controlado por la consola y únicamente estará presente en combate durante un único turno, además que invocarlos consume 10PV a Alm o a Celica. Los amiibo de los protagonistas, además, desbloquean un par de mazmorras exclusivas. El resto de amiibo invocan ayudantes genéricos bajo las mismas condiciones que los amiibo anteriormente comentados. *Fire Emblem: Three Houses: al escanear un amiibo cualquiera se obtiene un número al azar de objetos cada vez que se visita el pabellón amiibo (una vez por exploración). Si se escanea un amiibo de Fire Emblem, además, se desbloqueará una pieza musical procedente del juego del que el personaje representado es originario (por ejemplo, Marth desbloquea un tema de Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon). Compatibilidad de los amiibo de la saga con otros juegos A continuación se listan los juegos en los que los amiibo de Fire Emblem son compatibles. Compatibilidad específica Aquí se muestran los juegos en los que la funcionalidad de cada amiibo es independiente: *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.: los amiibo de Marth, Ike, Lucina y Daraen desbloquean a los personajes en el juego. Estos pueden llamarse una vez por combate siempre que hayan caído (es decir, se mantienen tras acabar si no han sido derrotados, pero de haber sido vencidos no pueden ser llamados hasta acabar la batalla). *Nintendo presenta: New Style Boutique 2 - ¡Marca tendencias!: al escanear el amiibo de Lucina, una cliente vendrá a la tienda y, si se la satisface, regalará la falda guerrera, basada en el personaje. *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X: exclusivo de Japón, al escanear el amiibo de Marth desbloquea un traje para Brook basado en el personaje. *Super Mario Maker: desbloquea un atuendo basado en cada personaje (excepto Roy; de Corrin se desconoce todavía, pero se presume que tampoco tendrá compatibilidad). *Super Smash Bros. 4: permite jugar con o contra los personajes de los 6 amiibo de Fire Emblem. Pueden entrenarse, personalizarse y hacerles subir de nivel para mejorarlos como luchadores. *Yoshi's Woolly World: se desbloquea un patrón para Yoshi basado en cada personaje (Corrin sin confirmar). Compatibilidad genérica Aquí se muestran los juegos en los que las figuras comparten funcionalidad con la de otras: *amiibo Touch & Play: Nintendo Classics Highlights: desbloquea una demo de un juego de NES (Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby's Adventure, Excitebike, Balloon Fight, Yoshi, Punch-Out!!, Super Mario Bros. 2, Wario's Woods, Kirby's Dream Course, Dr. Mario, Metroid, Super Mario Bros. 3, Kid Icarus, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Ice Climber, Mach Rider, Donkey Kong Jr., Wrecking Crew, Kirby's Dream Land, Clu Clu Land, Pinball o Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) o de SNES (Super Mario World, F-Zero, Super Metroid, Kirby Super Star, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past o Super Mario Kart). *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker: cada amiibo regala entre una y dos vidas extra. *Hyrule Warriors / Hyrule Warriors: Legends: regala una vez al día (cinco amiibo al día) rupías (de 1 a 50000), materiales o armas. *Kirby: Planet Robobot: cada amiibo otorga habilidades de copia a Kirby y comida a Meta Knight. Los amiibo de Marth, Ike y Roy dan la habilidad de copia "Espada" y el de Daraen da la habilidad de copia "Chispa". *Mario Party 10: los amiibo dan tarjetas de rascar en elo modo Bonus amiibo, las cuales ofrecen puntos Mario Party. *Metroid Prime: Federation Force / Metroid Prime: Blast Ball: todos los amiibo de Fire Emblem desbloquean el patrón Calavera para el casco de los Meka en el modo Blast Ball. *Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge: todos los amiibo permiten jugar con Minispek, un personaje sun habilidades especiales. *Mi osito y yo: cada amiibo regala monedas del juego que sirven para canjearlas en la tienda. *Monster Hunter Stories: su funcionalidad aún es desconocida. *Pokkén Tournament: desbloquea monedas, ropa para el entrenador o para Nia o títulos exclusivos de amiibo. *Taiko no Tatsujin Atsumete ★ Tomodachi Dai Sakusen!: exclusivo de Japón, cada amiibo desbloquea óvalos, que son el sistema monetario del juego para comprar en la tienda. *Word Puzzles by POWGI: desbloquea puzzles basados en el apodo del amiibo o el nombre de su propietario. Galería Marth One Piece Super Grand Battle! X.jpg|Imagen promocional de Brook con el atuendo de Marth en One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Fire Emblem x Code Name S.T.E.A.M..jpg|Arte promocional de Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. de los amiibo de Fire Emblem. Lucina Nintendo PresentaStyle Boutique 2 - ¡Marca tendencias!.jpg|Imagen promocional de la falda guerrera en Nintendo presenta: New Style Boutique 2 - ¡Marca tendencias! Categoría:Términos